parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/The Amazing World of Gumball (The Amazing World of Thomas) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Thomas as Gumball Watterson - (Thomas and Gumball Watterson are both wear blue and the main heroes) *Percy as Darwin Watterson - (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Gumball Watterson and Darwin Watterson are) *Rosie as Anais Watterson - (Rosie and Anais Watterson are both wear pink and cute) *Emily as Nicole Watterson - (Emily and Nicole Watterson are both sometimes bossy) *Henry as Richard Watterson - (Henry and Richard Watterson are both big, strong, and clumsy) *Lady as Penny Fitzgerald - (Lady and Penny Fitzgerald are both have beautiful voices) *Rocky as Rocky Robinson - (Rocky and Rocky Robinson are both share the same names) *Cranky as Larry Needlemeyer - (Cranky and Larry Needlemeyer are both tall characters) *Toby as Tobias Wilson - (Toby and Tobias Wilson are both have name starting with "Tob") *Duck as Banana Joe - (Duck and Banana Joe are both western) *Bertie as Bobert - (Bertie and Bobert are both have 6 letters in one name and named begins with the letter 'B') *Thumper as Juke - (Thumper and Juke are both don't talk) *Edward as Mr. Steve Small - (Edward and Mr. Steve Small are both old, wise, and kind) *Gordon as Principal Nigel Brown - (Gordon and Principal Nigel Brown are both important) *Elizabeth as Miss Lucy Simian - (Elizabeth and Miss Lucy Simian are both old and cranky) *James as Mr. Gaylord Robinson - (James and Mr. Gaylord Robinson are both vain, grumpy, snobby, rude, and mean) *Mavis as Mrs. Margaret Robinson - (Mavis and Mrs. Margaret Robinson are both were rude in their debuts) *Daisy as Tina Rex - (Daisy and Tina Rex are both big, strong, evil, and horrid) *Molly as Molly Collins - (Molly and Molly Collins are both big, strong, and share the same names) *Hector as Hector Jötunheim - (Hector and Hector Jötunheim are both gigantic, scary, and share the same names) *Flora as Sarah G. Lato - (Flora and Sarah G. Lato are both wear yellow) *George as Sal Left Thumb - (George and Sal Left Thumb are both evil) *Bill and Ben as Colin and Felix - (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Colin and Felix are) *Donald and Douglas as Bandage Paramedics - (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Bandage Paramedics are) *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Sussie - (Sally Seaplane and Sussie are both named begins with the letter 'S') *Terence as Clayton - (Terence and Clayton are both happy) *Caroline as Carrie - (Caroline and Carrie are both start with 'Car' and end with 'e') *31120 (from RWS) as Leslie *Annie as Jamie - (Annie and Jamie are both have five letters in one namd and have the same word 'ie' at the end of their names) *Henrietta as Teri *Madge as Carmen - (Madge and Carmen are both wear green) *Peter Sam as Alan Keane - (Peter Sam and Alan Keane are both wear green and intelligent) *Duncan as Ocho Tootmorsel - (Duncan and Ocho Tootmorsel are both small and stubborn) *Toad as Anton - (Toad and Anton are both small) *Rusty as Idaho - (Rusty and Idaho are both have five letters in one name) *Isobella as Masami *Diesel as Rob - (Diesel and Rob are both the main villains) *S.C.Ruffey as Jealousy *Harold as William - (Harold and William are both wear white and fly in the air) *Oliver as Doughnut Sheriff - (Oliver and Doughnut Sheriff are both western) *the TUGS characters as the Other Cops *Spencer as Harold Wilson - (Spencer and Harold Wilson are both mean and grumpy) *Belle as Jackie Wilson *Patrick as Patrick Fitzgerald - (Patrick and Patrick Fitzgerald are both share the same names) *Clarabel as Judith Fitzgerald *Marge (made up narrow gauge steam engine) as Polly Fitzgerald *Murdoch as Mr. Rex - (Murdoch and Mr. Rex are both big, strong, and powerful) *Duke as Louie - (Duke and Louie are both old and end with 'e') *Old Slow Coach as Granny Jojo *Trevor as Hobo *Freddie as Frankie - (Freddie and Frankie are both have seven letters in one name, start with "Fr", and ends with "ie") *Derek as Hot Dog Guy *BoCo as Chicken Waiter *Ivo Hugh (from RWS) as Marvin - (Ivo Hugh and Marvin are both wear red) *Bluebell (from RWS) as Betty - (Bluebell and Betty are both wear green and named begins with the letter 'B') *Iron Duke (from RWS) as Donald - (Iron Duke and Donald are both old and have mustaces on them) *Toby's Brother (from RWS) as Cupcake Man *Mallard (from RWS) as Pantsbully - (Mallard and Pantsbully are both wear blue) *Neil (from RWS) as 8-Bit Dog *Jinty and Pug (from RWS) as Carlton and Troy - (Jinty and Pug are twins, just like Carlton and Troy are) *Albert (from RWS) as Albert - (Albert and Albert are both share the same names) *87546/Evan (from RWS) as Mr. Kreese *Duchess of Hamilton (from RWS) as Alison Sandra Gator *Michael Palin (from Michael Palin's Great Railway Journey) as Kip Schlezinger *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Mike the Microphone Guy *Captain Zero (from TUGS) as The Internet *Sir Handel as Gary Hedges *Billy as Billy Parham - (Billy and Billy Parham are both share the same names) *Flying Scotsman as Santa Claus *Colin as Lenny Smith - (Colin and Lenny Smith are both wear green) *Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Felicity Parham *Arry as Julius Oppenheimer Jr. *Bert as Rotten Cupcake *Smudger as Scythe - (Smudger and Scythe are both named begins with the letter 'S') *Bulgy as Phillip "Mowdown" *The Spiteful Breakvan as Reaper *Connor and Caitlin as Daniel and Mary Senicourt *Charlie as Charlie - (Charlie and Charlie are both share the same names) *Millie as Rachel - (Millie and Rachel are both wear blue) *Beresford as Grady - (Beresford was once rude to Thomas in Journey Beyond Sodor) *Frankie and Hurricane as Howdy and Frank - (Frankie and Hurricane are both kept other engines as prisoners, just like Howdy and Frank kept other characters as prisoners) *Pinknose (a fan-made Thomas character) as Coach Russo *Lorna (from T&F/TMS) as Banana Bob *Laura (from T&F/TMS) as Banana Barbara *Tavish (from BRWS) as Tony - (Tavish and Tony are both named begins with the letter 'T') *Allen (from BRWS) as Jeff Benson *Ghost Engines as Ghosts *The Chinese Dragon as Kenneth - (The Chinese Dragon and Kenneth are both big, strong, evil, powerful and scary) *Troublesome Trucks as The Viruses, Anton Clones, Creatures of the Forest of Doom and Woodland Creatures Gallery ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Gumball Watterson ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Darwin Watterson Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Anais Watterson Emily'sAdventure23.png|Emily as Nicole Watterson 950DF41E-FCE2-4ED9-9911-251B225E47B0.jpeg|Henry as Richard Watterson ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Penny Fitzgerald Rocky.jpg|Rocky as Rocky Robinson NoSleepforCranky57.png|Cranky as Larry Needlemeyer HorridLorry61.png|Toby as Tobias Wilson TenderEngines11.png|Duck as Banana Joe Bertie the Bus.jpg|Bertie as Bobert Thumper (TTTE).png|Thumper as Juke EdwardandGordon5.png|Edward as Mr. Steve Small WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Principal Nigel Brown Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay13.png|James as Mr. Gaylord Robinson Mavis as Dee Dee..png|Mavis as Mrs. Margaret Robinson Daisy(episode)4.jpeg|Daisy as Tina Rex Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Molly Collins HectortheHorrid!75.png|Hector as Hector Jötunheim Flora the Tram Engine.jpg|Flora as Sarah G. Lato GoodByeGeorge!26.png|George as Sal Left Thumb TheDiseasel1.png|Bill and Ben as Colin and Felix BreakVan1.jpeg|Donald and Douglas as Bandage Paramedics Sally Seaplane.jpg|Sally Seaplane as Sussie MainTerenceModel.png|Terence as Clayton Caroline.jpg|Caroline as Carrie No 31120.png|31120 as Leslie Annie.png|Annie as Jamie HenriettaCGIpromo.png|Henrietta as Teri Madge (TTTE).png|Madge as Carmen D15F19BC-3564-421E-9A3D-984A83F985DF.png|Peter Sam as Alan Keane PoorDuncanGetsSpooked42.png|Duncan as Ocho Tootmorsel Escape62.png|Toad as Anton Rusty the Diesel.png|Rusty as Idaho Isobella.jpg|Isobella as Masami TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as Rob Scruffey2.png|S.C.Ruffey as Jealousy PercyandHarold21.png|Harold as William Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as Doughnut Sheriff No400px-Star Fleet Full.PNG|the TUGS characters as the Other Cops Spencer.png|Spencer as Harold Wilson Belle.png|Belle as Jackie Wilson Patrick the Cement Mixer.png|Patrick as Patrick Fitzgerald Clarabel.png|Clarabel as Judith Fitzgerald MRs. Marge.png|Marge as Polly Fitzgerald Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch as Mr. Rex Granpuff.jpg|Duke as Louie Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach13.png|Old Slow Coach as Granny Jojo ThomasAndTrevor38.png|Trevor as Hobo Freddie.png|Freddie as Frankie Derek.jpg|Derek as Hot Dog Guy WrongRoad39.png|BoCo as Chicken Waiter 640px-INameThisEngineRS7.png|Ivo Hugh as Marvin No. 323 Bluebell.jpg|Bluebell as Betty IronDuke.png|Iron Duke as Donald TobysBrother-RWS.png|Toby's Brother as Cupcake Man Mallard.png|Mallard as Pantsbully Neil.png|Neil as 8-Bit Dog MainJintyRWS2.png|Jinty MainPugRWS.png|and Pug as Carlton and Troy MainAlbertRWS.png|Albert as Albert No 98462 and 87546 for percyfan94 by favoriteartman-d8ga331.png|87546/Evan as Mr. Kreese DuchessofHamilton.png|Duchess of Hamilton as Alison Sandra Gator 2011-02-11-MichaelPalinserious3.jpg|Michael Palin as Kip Schlezinger The Brave Engineer (Casey Jones looks at his watch).jpg|Casey Jones as Mike the Microphone Guy ZeroLoudhailer.jpg|Captain Zero as The Internet Granpuff13.png|Sir Handel as Gary Hedges Billy the Silly Orange Engine.jpg|Billy as Billy Parham FlyingScotsmanintheUK.png|Flying Scotsman as Santa Claus MrColinpromo.png|Colin as Lenny Smith Carla.PNG|Carla as Felicity Parham IronArryModel.png|Arry as Julius Oppenheimer Jr. IronBertModel.png|Bert as Rotten Cupcake Granpuff39.png|Smudger as Scythe Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as Phillip "Mowdown" TheBreakVan10.png|The Spiteful Breakvan as Reaper KingoftheRailway526.png|Connor and Caitlin as Daniel and Mary Senicourt Charlie the Purple Engine.jpg|Charlie as Charlie Millie.png|Millie as Rachel Wilson MainBeresfordCGI.png|Beresford as Grady MainFrankieCGI.png|Frankie MainHurricaneCGI.png|and Hurricane as Howdy and Frank Pinknose real.png|Pinknose as Coach Russo Lorna (Thomas and Friends).jpg|Lorna as Banana Bob Laura (Thomas and Friends).jpg|Laura as Banana Barbara Tavish.jpg|Tavish as Tony Mr Allen BRWS.jpg|Allen as Jeff Benson Take Along and Take 'n' Play Devious Diesel (angry face) (Ghost Version).png|Ghost Engine #1, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Devious Diesel (happy face) (Ghost Version).png|Ghost Engine #2, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Devious Diesel (Ghost Version).png|Ghost Engine #3, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Emily (Ghost Form) (with angry face).png|Ghost Engine #4, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Emily (Ghost Form).png|Ghost Engine #5, Take Along and Take 'n' Play James (Ghost Form) (Scared Face).png|Ghost Engine #6, Take Along and Take 'n' Play James (Ghost Form).png|Ghost Engine #7, Take Along and Take 'n' Play James (Ghost Form) (Eyes Shut Face).png|Ghost Engine #8, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Henry (Ghost Form)..png|and Ghost Engine #9 as Ghosts Thomas,PercyandtheDragon61.png|The Chinese Dragon as Kenneth More Troublesome Trucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as The Viruses, Anton Clones, Creatures of the Forest of Doom, and Woodland Creatures Category:Daniel Pineda